


Darkness after the darkness

by Godisbisexual



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sad, Self Harm, Suicide Attempt, depresing, got the whole song thing from pinterest not mine, sad as hell, sorry - Freeform, sorry its trash, very slightly implied destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5288243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godisbisexual/pseuds/Godisbisexual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey I wrote this because I was feeling really sad and I saw a post that inspired me to write this.  I wrote it in ten minutes so I am sorry if its bad but I hope you like it.  Not for those easily triggered.</p><p>Dean is struggling with the death of Sam and Cas and decides to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness after the darkness

The darkness had killed both Sam and Cas leaving Dean alone again. Dean knew both of them would have wanted him to go on to get a job, to stop hunting, Sammy probably would have thrown in that he should find someone too.

The thing was that he had someone until that someone was taken away. God had come back and taken the darkness down, but not until after both his brother and whatever Cas was to him got taken away. Boy had Dean prayed, he had prayed every night before hitting the bottle but he was done. He was done with being alone and being the only one out there doing anything.

He didn’t deserve to be alive anyways. Cas deserved it far more that he had. Dean was fifth he was as bad as what he hunted. So many people as died because he was selfish because he couldn’t handle pain well. His father had been right about every curse word that had been thrown his way he was right to hit Dean just as much as he did and he probably should have done it more.

Here Dean was though still alive so he might as well keep hunting even though everyone he had ever loved was dead. He had stopped at a motel in a small city somewhere in Organ where there had been vamp sightings and he grabbed his gear knowing exactly where they were after the smallest time investigating the town.

He headed there chugging down a bottle of whisky on the way until he arrived. Parking the car Dean stepped out and wanted to laugh at the absurdity that a mansion was the location the vamps had chosen to stay at.

Slurping down the last bit of whiskey from the bottle Dean headed inside machete swinging lazily by his side. Instead of a plan of attack Dean just strolled in with a smile on his face. “Here vampy, vampy, vampy wanna come and play.” Dean’s voice echoed through the house causing about twenty vampires to swarm around him. Dean managed to chop off a couple heads before falling to the floor with a bite to the neck.The last thing he saw was a grin and blackness came to him.

Dean woke up, to a white light, on the most comfortable bed of his life and smiled into the pillows burring himself into the bed. When he realized he shouldn’t be here. Why weren’t there people screaming why was he not surrounded by pain and suffering.

Turning around he saw Bobby standing by his bed and he whispered to him “You’ve carried on enough my son” then Bobby was.

Sam appeared and whispered a soft “You can have peace because now you’re done.”

Then his mom “Lay your weary head to rest” She smiled hugging him and stepping out of the way back into the shadows.

Then last Cas showed up and smiled with his eyes more than anything else with a head tilt and spoke clearly saying “You don’t have to cry anymore.”

Dean was crying ironically and he was smiling he was finally free he didn’t have to worry and he was surrounded by family he could rest. Until it all faded away and a figure appeared in the shadow of the room and it only had one thing to say “Dean you are not ready to go you have many years left on Earth there is things that have not yet come to pass that must I am sorry but you cannot be here any longer.

The white light Dean had awoke to the first time cam again but this time it burned it shocked him and every part of his body was on fire. He fell on the floor of the bunker where he had been left as soon as he landed and cried. He couldn’t die no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t die he went to the bathroom and reached for his razer taking the blades out and slitting down his wrists but every cut he made it healed just as fast.

Eventually he gave up and he sat on the couch in the library crying until he was a sleep and dreams of hell swarmed him and the last sound in the room was Dean whispering to himself. “I just want it to be over, am I not even good enough to die.”


End file.
